


in between your thighs

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek Smut, Dada and Papa, M/M, break up make up, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: dada ang papa's smut ;))
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 66





	in between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sana magustuhan niyo. hindi ako magaling magsulat sa mga ganito hahahaha 
> 
> omg enjoy reading!

sinara niya ang pinto nila jongdae at pumasok sa kwarto nila.

nakita naman niya si chanyeol na naka-upo sa kama, nakasandal sa head board while watching tv.

“tapos na kayo?” tanong sa kanya nito.

tumango naman siya.

nakatitig lang sa kanya si chanyeol. diretso sa mata.

na-conscious naman siya. 

napababa naman ang titig niya sa mga damit ni chanyeol na lagi naman nitong suot pero.. bakit iba ang epekto nito sa kanya? bakit ang sarap lalo?

nabato naman siya sa kinatatayuan niya habang lumulunok.

napansin niyang nakatitig si baekhyun sa kanya. chanyeol knows it already.

baekhyun is horny pag nakainom. 

of course, he knows baekhyun so much. 

so he smirks. nabigla naman si baekhyun dito. 

tangina, bakit ang init ng paligid? 

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung alin sa dalawa ang dahilan: dahil nakainom siya o dahil kay chanyeol.

natataranta siya. kaya sabi niya: “mag c-cr muna ako!” malakas ang pagkakasabi niya. 

sobrang nakakahiya. 

chanyeol chuckles. 

“oh. okay.” tumangong sabi nito. 

nagmamadali siyang mag cr (yung asa room nila) at puta nabalibag niya ang pinto. 

halata masyadong kabado sa mga nangyayari.

hinubad niya ang mga damit niya at nagmamadaling buksan ang shower. 

puta. ang init. 

at isa pa.. 

fuck. bakit ang tigas niya? 

he groans. 

“putangina naman talaga.” malutong na sabi niya. 

nakayuko lang siya sa shower while staring to his manhood. 

badtrip.

no choice naman siya kundi mairaos ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

nilagay niya ang kanang kamay niya dito at sumandal sa pader. he starts to move his hand. jacking off. 

naiinis siya.

why is he having dirty thoughts eh naka muscle tee and boxers lang naman si chanyeol. 

...pero bakat ang tite ni chanyeol from the boxers.

he groans. he’s trying to calm himself dahil marahas ang pagtaas baba ng mga kamay niya habang hawak ang sarili.

Sa kabilang banda, hindi alam ni chanyeol ang mararamdaman. naririnig niya ang mahihinang ungol ni baekhyun mula sa cr dahil naka-mute na ang tv. 

puta. gusto niyang pasukin si baekhyun sa loob.

he’s trying to hold back. 

totoo naman, nagpipigil siya na yakapin, halikan si baekhyun. sabik na sabik na siya. pero wala naman siyang magawa. hindi niya mahanap ang tamang tiyempo. 

mas lalo siyang nabaliw nang marinig na mas lumalakas ang ungol nito mula sa loob ng cr causing him to shiver.

fuck.. ang tigas niya na. dirty thoughts are rushing through his mind while hearing baekhyun’s moan.

hindi siya makatiis at tumayo mula sa kama para katukin si baekhyun. 

he knocks 3 times sa pinto at nagulat naman si baekhyun sa loob na halos napatalon sa kinatatayuan.

puta, wag ngayon.

“baekhyun.” narinig niyang sabi ni chanyeol. 

“y-yeah?” he’s panting. tuloy pa rin sa ginagawa. 

“open the door. ngayon na.”

“why? naliligo ako.” pilit niyang sagot. Trying to compose himself. 

“alam kong hindi ka naliligo, open the goddamn door or i’ll use the spare key.” matigas na sabi ni chanyeol sa kanya. 

no choice, binuksan niya ang pinto habang tinatago naman niya ang sarili dito sa pinto kasi.. nakakahiya.

pumasok naman si chanyeol and he stared at baekhyun who’s fully naked. 

ang titig sa kanya ni chanyeol ay parang hinuhubaran siya kahit wala naman na siyang suot. 

sinara na niya ang pinto at nakatalikod pa rin siya kay chanyeol. 

“bakit ka nakatalikod? humarap ka sakin.” 

nilingon naman niya si chanyeol na matalim ang titig sa kanya. 

paano siya haharap? Ang tigas ng tite niya dahil sa taong kaharap niya.

“bakit ka ba nandito naliligo ako..” usal niya. 

hindi siya makatingin ng diretso kay chanyeol. 

“naliligo? i don’t think so.” stern ang boses ni chanyeol. 

bumaba ang tingin ni chanyeol. nailang naman si baekhyun sa titig ni chanyeol dahil sa pwet niya ito nakatingin. Staring to his perky round white ass.

naiilang siya dahil.. ngayon nalang ulit siya nakita ni chanyeol na nakahubad. 

puta. 

“why you’re hard?” may halong pang-iinis ni chanyeol. 

“seriously if you’re gonna ask me that—“

“humarap ka sakin, baekhyun.” Umiling si Baekhyun.

this time, hinila na niya si baekhyun papalapit sa kanya at wala namang nagawa si baekhyun dahil mas malakas si chanyeol. 

napayuko nalang siya sa sobrang hiya. 

matalim ang mga titig ni chanyeol sa kanya. 

“wow, you’re still beautiful.. beautiful than ever, mahal.”

chanyeol cupped his face pero nagulat ito nang makita niya na may isang tumulong luha mula sa mata ni baekhyun. 

Chanyeol called him mahal.. again.

agad niyang pinunasan iyon at ipinaglapit ang kanilang labi na sabik na sabik sa isa’t-isa. 

parang na estatwa si baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya. He can’t process everything.

hindi nagsayang ng oras si chanyeol, sinandal niya si baekhyun sa pader near the sink. 

baekhyun’s tears are flowing like a river.

ang kanyang mga kamay ay nakasukbit sa malapad na balikat ni chanyeol. 

buti nalang, hawak siya sa bewang nito dahil pakiramdam niya bibigay siya.

malalim ang halik na iginawad ni chanyeol sa kanya. rinig na rinig ang pagpapalitan ng laway mula sa kanilang dalawa. 

nakabukas pa rin ang shower kaya chanyeol stripped his clothes. 

now they’re both naked. malambot ang mga titig ni chanyeol sa kanya and he’s in awe.

hinila siya ni chanyeol sa shower at agad siyang isinandal sa pader. 

nakahawak ang dalawang kamay sa pader at si baekhyun naman ay nakasukbit pa rin ang mga kamay sa leeg ni chanyeol. 

chanyeol is literally towering over him. hinaharangan naman ni chanyeol ang shower.

malalim. mainit. 

chanyeol can taste the hint of liquor from baekhyun’s tongue. rinig ang ungol sa loob ng cr nang kagatin ni chanyeol ang mga labi niya, asking for entrance.

kaya hinayaan niya ito. 

ipinasok ni chanyeol ang kanyang dila at napasabunot naman si baekhyun.

baekhyun can’t help but to moan his name.

“chanyeol..”

ibinaba ni chanyeol ang kanyang labi papunta sa leeg ni baek at he can’t help but moan again.

napahawak siya sa ulo ni chanyeol at lalong dinidiin ang bawat dampi ng labi ni chanyeol sa bawat halik at sipsip na nagiiwan ng marka sa kanyang mapuputing balat.

napapaliyad si baekhyun sa tuwing nararamdaman niya ang paghigop ni chanyeol sa kanyang balat making him go crazy.

bumaba na ang halik ni chanyeol papunta sa kanyang collarbone at muling nagiwan ng marka. Walang pakielam kahit sa visible area pa ito malagyan.

“beautiful..” 

lasing na lasing si baekhyun sa lahat ng ginagawa ni chanyeol sa kanya.

ibinalik ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga labi kay baekhyun. 

with that, binuhat siya ni chanyeol and he wrapped his legs to chanyeol’s waist. 

hindi pinuputol ang halik, mas lalong lumalalim. mas lalong umiinit.

kinapa ni chanyeol ang knob ng pinto at lumabas para dalhin sa kama si baekhyun.

maingat niyang hiniga ito sa mattress. 

umibabaw si chanyeol and he started to rub his cock to baekhyun’s. 

ramdam na ramdam nila ang warmth ng isa’t-isa, skin to skin.

ibinaba ulit ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga labi to play with baekhyun’s nipples.

he can’t help but to moan.

Chanyeol playfully licks and nibbling his left nipple habang hinihimas ang kabila.

maingat na ibinaba pa ulit ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga halik papunta sa belly ni baekhyun. 

Napapaliyad si Baekhyun sa bawat pagdikit ng labi ni chanyeol.

there, he saw his scars on his belly. tinrace niya ang marka and he kissed it gently.

nanlambot naman si baekhyun sa ginawa ni chanyeol. 

he kissed baekhyun’s white soft thighs and leaving marks too.

Parang napapaso si Baekhyun sa bawat hawak ni chanyeol.

Tumigil si chanyeol sa paghalik at binigyang atensyon ang tite ni Baekhyun which throbbing.  
He moans nang maramdaman niya na hawak ito ni chanyeol. Taas baba ang kamay ni chanyeol at napapaliyad naman siya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Dismayado siya nang alisin ni chanyeol ang kanyang kamay.

Puta.

“all fours.” 

Sumunod naman si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ito.

Chanyeol spreads his ass cheeks to see his little pink hole.

Sinubsob ni chanyeol ang kanyang mukha and he starts to lick baekhyun’s hole.

Napaliyad naman ang isa nang maramdaman niya ang basing dila encircling his hole at hinihigop ito.

Chanyeol is savoring his juices at talagang nababaliw ang isa.

“c-chanyeol..” Baekhyun is panting. Sarap na sarap siya.

The latter is darting his tongue through his hole. He’s busy tongue fucking Baekhyun as if it’s the last.

Malakas ang ungol na bumabalot sa buong kwarto.

Ipinasok naman ni chanyeol ang isang daliri niya sa loob ng kuweba ni baekhyun.

Baekhyun hurriedly reach for chanyeol’s lips, kissing him and savoring his own juice.

Hanggang sa maging dalawa.. tatlo ang daliri na naglalabas pasok on his ass. 

He’s moaning mess. Tigas na tigas na si chanyeol. Magang maga na ang burat niya at hindi na makapaghintay.

Baekhyun is fully stretched kaya tinanggal na niya ang mga daliri at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkukulang sa loob. 

Dinuraan naman nito ang tite niya at ipinahid ito para maging madulas.

Baekhyun can feel chanyeol’s cock head poking oh his hole and he can’t wait.

Unti-unting ibinaon ni chanyeol ang burat niya and they both moan.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang hapdi. Binaon pa ito ni chanyeol. 

Steady lang, iniintay ang go signal para makagalaw.

Naka-adjust naman na si Baekhyun from chanyeol’s size.

“may i?” tanong ni chanyeol sa kanya. tumango naman siya.

Dahan dahan ang pagbayo ni chanyeol. Ramdam ang hagod ng kahabaan ni chanyeol sa loob.

Nang makuha ni chanyeol ang tamang pagbayo, he gripped baekhyun’s waist. He founds baekhyun’s spot. Napaungol silang dalawa.

Nakahawak naman si Baekhyun sa headboard ng kama. 

Rinig na rinig ang ungol ni Baekhyun na bumabalot sa loob ng kwarto habang nagtatama ang kanilang balat. 

Umaalog ang pwet ni Baekhyun sa bawat bayo ni chanyeol sa kanyang loob.

Inalis ni chanyeol ang tite niya sa puwet ni Baekhyun and he flips Baekhyun over. Magkaharap na sila ngayon. Nakaibabaw si chanyeol sa kanya and he hurriedly insert his cock to baekhyun’s ass. 

“f-faster.. please.” Chanyeol compied.

Mas lumakas at bumilis ang pagbayo nito and Baekhyun can feel na malapit na siyang labasan.

“c-chan.. I’m near. A-aah.. lalabasan na ako.” Usal nito. Hingal na hingal siya.

Mabilis pa rin ang pace ni chanyeol. Steady lang. he’s groaning at ito ay parang musika sa tenga ni Baekhyun.

“I’m near too..” sabi ni chanyeol sa kanya.

Ipinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga labi. They’re both panting. Chanyeol’s groaning while they’re kissing and that’s the cue para labasan si Baekhyun.

He came untouched.

Kumalat ito sa sa kanyang tiyan at sa sheets ng mattress.

Sumunod naman si chanyeol sa kanya.

Taas baba ang paghinga ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang mainit na tamod ni chanyeol sa loob.

Hindi pa rin tinatanggal ni chanyeol ang tite niya at niyakap niya si Baekhyun at ipinagbaliktad ang kanilang posisyon.

Now, nakahiga siya dibdib ni chanyeol.

Nakayakap siya dito, ramdam ang pagod at antok.

“I love you..” usal ni Baekhyun. Mahina lang. nagba baka sakali na sabihin ito ni chanyeol pabalik.

“ I love you too, mahal.” Sagot sa kanya ni chanyeol. Tumalon naman ang puso niya sa narinig. 

Nilingon niya si chanyeol and tears are starting to form on his eyes.

Chanyeol looks at him dearly. He reached for baekhyun’s forehead and kissed it gently.

Napayakap naman si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“mahal, I’m sorry.. i-I’m sorry.. please give me another chance para mabawi ka ulit.” Diretsong sabi ni Baekhyun.

Ramdam ni chanyeol ang mga luha na bumabagsak sa kanyang dibdib.

He hushed Baekhyun.

“it’s okay.. don’t cry. okay na mahal.. pag-usapan nalang natin bukas..” kinulong naman siya ni chanyeol sa kanyang malalaking braso para yakapin.

Inaya naman siya ni chanyeol tumayo para maglinis.

Inalalayan naman siya ni chanyeol tumayo at tinulungan maligo.

Promise, ligo lang.


End file.
